


thick as thieves

by aunt_zelda



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Time, Knotting, Non-Human Genitalia, Religion, Scratching, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: One night after a successful chase they’re panting on a rooftop and smiling at each other. Their teeth glint in the moonlight. They’re a dangerous pair, predators who ought to be feared and respected. Sasha enjoys that thought.Grizzop lays a hand on her knee, not shy, but not grasping either. “You up for it?” he asks, cocking his head to the side.Sasha considers him, and finds that yeah, she is.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Sasha Racket
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29
Collections: Rusty Quill Secret Santa 2020





	thick as thieves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [escherzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escherzo/gifts).



> I love these two characters so much and wanted to write you a treat.

It’s been a long time since Sasha had a partner in her stealthy ventures. Big loud armored blokes are good for hiding behind, but less useful for quiet missions. And Hamid tries, but he has a tendency to get discovered and try and talk his way out of a problem that’d be easier to solve with a knife. 

Grizzop is just about as quiet as she is. At first Sasha rankled at that, worrying they’d replace her with this perfect little goblin who can do everything right and also has magic healing spells. 

Instead they’re sent ahead together, scouting as a capable and determined set. Sasha is reminded of the dogs some of Barret’s guards used to keep, not the brutes all for teeth and show, the smarter ones who’d sniff out anything in Other London when commanded. They ran in packs, the baying of their howls enough to send chills down anyone’s spine. It feels better to be part of a pack, especially since she’s been the one run down in the past. 

Sasha likes Grizzop. He’s refreshingly direct and blunt, speaks plainly and means what he says. The way he moves in a fight is mesmerizing, if Sasha weren’t a professional she’d easily get distracted. As it stands, she dwells on his movements afterwards, reviewing the fights in her mind and feeling warmth pool in her belly as a result. 

One night after a successful chase they’re panting on a rooftop and smiling at each other. Their teeth glint in the moonlight. They’re a dangerous pair, predators who ought to be feared and respected. Sasha enjoys that thought. 

Grizzop lays a hand on her knee, not shy, but not grasping either. “You up for it?” he asks, cocking his head to the side. 

Sasha considers him, and finds that yeah, she is. “Coat stays on,” she says, almost defiant, daring him to push her like people have in the past. 

“Ok.” He hops up onto her lap, startling her. “May I?” his fingers hover over the buttons of her shirt. 

“… yeah.” She’s never had someone do that for her, always gotten naked, or semi-undressed, herself, while the other person got themselves sorted. 

Grizzop makes fast work of the buttons and then the tight vest Sasha wears underneath it to keep herself flat as possible. Fabric out of the way, he cups her breasts in his hands. They look larger against his tiny fingers. Sasha’s never been especially endowed but the contrast thrills her, wondering what it’ll be like to feel him touch her everywhere. 

It occurs to Sasha she’s never found out what exactly Grizzop has between his legs. She reaches down to discover and finds … something. Something new, she supposes, firm and wet and eager. “Gonna fuck me?” she asks.

“Nah,” Grizzop grins, all teeth. “Gonna rut you.” 

Sasha finds herself tipped onto her back, Grizzop yanking her trousers and pants down. He’s not as gentle now as he pries her legs apart, claws digging into her skin. She swears he draws blood a few times but she doesn’t care. She’s got plenty of scars, what’s a few new ones? At least these will be from something fun. 

A particularly sharp press of a claw into her thigh makes Sasha cry out. She’s abruptly mortified, wishing she’d managed to stay quiet.

“Oooh, that was nice.” Grizzop strokes her thigh. “Make all the noises you like, sweetheart.”

Sasha shivers. Nobody’s called her that sincerely in … well, maybe her whole life. 

His fingers are gentle, for all she can tell he wants to speed things up. She parts her legs for him and makes encouraging noises when he does something right, which is often. Sasha knows how to make herself feel good, but it’s something people in the past haven’t seemed especially keen on learning. Grizzop is as focused as he gets during a fight, but on her and her bits. 

“You got a charm or something?” Grizzop asks. 

It takes Sasha a moment to realize what he means. “Oh, yeah,” she tugs out the old curl of metal she wears on a necklace under her shirt. It’s a common enough thing, protection from basic infections and pregnancy, even girls in Other London managed to get them when they came of age for needing them.

Grizzop squints at it before nodding in approval. “Right, so, I’m going in now.”

That’s all the warning Sasha gets before he starts to shove himself inside. 

The sensation isn’t unpleasant, just different. What he has isn’t as thick or long as a cock, isn’t as slim as fingers she’s taken in the past. It feels more flexible than she’d expected. Sasha’s reminded of toys in certain discrete shops she’d seen and then pointedly put out of her mind. 

Then the thing starts to swell at the end. 

“What the fuck?” Sasha yelps. 

“Relax, that’s what it’s supposed to do.” Grizzop assures her. “It’ll feel good for you.”

Sasha eyes him dubiously. She’s heard that line before. 

Grizzop rolls his eyes and then rolls his hips. 

The new girth drags along her insides and Sasha moans. It does feel good, better even than it did before. After a few more thrusts, Sasha is coming, gasping and scrabbling at the roof with her hands.

Grizzop is smirking at her. 

“Shut up,” Sasha mutters, glancing away for a moment. She breathes deeply and relishes the feeling of him fucking her. He’s good at this, Sasha will freely admit that, and she hadn’t been expecting him to be. 

She catches him looking up at the moon reverently as he rocks his hips again. 

“Oi, this a religious thing?” she squirms. 

“Maaaaaaaybe.” Grizzop drawls. “That a problem for you?” 

“You gonna get glowing eyes and start smiting me?”

“Nah.”

“Then no problem.” Sasha shrugs and relaxes again. She’s put up with plenty of kinks in the past, Grizzop’s seems all right to her. 

Eventually the knot fades and Grizzop withdraws from her. Sasha moves to start setting herself back to rights, but Grizzop is already fussing over her with a cloth. 

“Haven’t got Prestidigi-whatever, but I’m not gonna give Hamid a yell right now.” Grizzop says. 

Sasha barks a laugh at that. The idea of Hamid’s face upon seeing them in this state is too funny. 

“Could I kiss you?” Grizzop asks. 

Sasha’s stomach twists. She’s not keen on kissing, never has been, but people seem so fixated on it. “Uh … no thanks?” she winces. 

Grizzop doesn’t seem bothered. “Right. Can I sleep here? I’m knackered.” 

“… yeah, alright.” That’s not like her. She’s usually sneaking out a window or shimmying down a drainpipe at this point. 

Grizzop snuggles up close and is snoring softly in moments. 

Sasha gently pets one of his ears. She gives a salute to the moon above them and then closes her eyes, hoping Grizzop’s god enjoyed the show.


End file.
